


i have the devil in my pocket

by sinclairsmax



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, sabrina and salem friendship, salem deserved better, sister salem, they did him dirty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 10:44:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16474061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinclairsmax/pseuds/sinclairsmax
Summary: sabrina did not want to cause hell, but she had been thrown head-first into it. the witches cell was cold and unforgiving, and the screams of the witches could no longer be told apart from sabrina's. then, it all fell silent.-salem and sabrina talk until the sun comes up, to keep away the dangers.





	i have the devil in my pocket

_now, the witches haunt this place still. they'll show you terrible things in the dark, things that will make you go **insane**._

_but you're a spellman, a daughter of a high priest._

_you're not scared of the dark. you can take it.._

_unless, of course._

**_you loose your head._ **

**_-_ **

sabrina gasped, immediately sprinting towards the door as it slammed shut with a "no, please!". her hands pounded on the heavy wood with loud 'thuds' that echoed through the small room. she couldn't stand it, already feeling her heartbeat harsh in her throat. the girls' laughter still tormented her, rattling around her skull. they'd called it 'harrowing', but that wasn't it at all! this was no test, it was torture.   
  
she couldn't believe it in her heart that she was all alone. maybe it was just mind games, to say the spirits haunted the room, but no. there was most definitely something else, proven when a nearby branch shook on its own accord. there wasn't any wind, for satan's sake. every muscle was locked, tight and taunt ith fear. it coursed through her veins like saltwater, making her feel ill to the pit of her stomach. how sick were those girls, putting her through this? breathing heavily, sabrina shook her head slightly to destroy the visions of hung witches from her mind.  
  
she was fine. 

she was a spellman.

she would not go insane in here.  
  
or maybe she would. those fucking noises wouldn't stop. one second it sounded like a snake, slithering along the cold floor that sat beneath her naked feet. the next it was the sound of bat's wings, fluttering through the air like a bad omen. it all merged into one eventually, like the needle on a turntable skipping over and over again. it was exasperating, she noted, looking up to the sky.  
  
 ~~ _HELP._~~

she called out, knowing nobody would hear her. prudence had said it herself, witches had gone mad in there and literally offed themselves to stop the torment. looking around the darkness, she knew she would not succomb to the same fate. she'd get out in the morning like nothing had happened, resign the thought to just a bad dream and continue on at this shitty place before she could go home. 

stumbling forward slightly just to keep herself occupied, she decided to near the candle. it was the only source of heat, and her feet were freezing. for a second, she heard rustling, putting it down to some disgusting trick the weird sisters had decided to test her with. only, a moment later, something inhumane reached out from the shadows, wrapping itself around her ankle. it was grey and scaly, with a blood curdling scream being drawn from her lips, she kicked at the air until it disappeared.   
  
taking a few moments to calm herself, she just wanted to curl up on the floor and cry. the sisters couldn't see, probably didn't care if she died in that cell or not. sabrina felt as if she wanted to pass out or die then and there, she didn't care anymore. she could feel the eyes burning into every inch of her trembling form, the eyes of the thirteen. her harsh breaths were still coming fast, even though she was trying to slow them as much as she could.   
  
 ** _Sabrina._**

the sudden voice shocked her, making the girl jump once more. but it was okay, it was the first thing that had happened that wasn't terrible. that soothing tone belonged to her familiar, thank fuck. salem, of course! whenever sabrina was in danger, he had to protect, it was their agreement. she'd help him if he helped her. an eye for an eye, sort of deal. he had become more than a familiar, however, he had become a friend. a close confident for her to speak with in times of stress and worry. he listened to her troubles with pleasure, he found humans intriguing, and he liked harvey. apparantly her boyfriend had stroked him, go figure.   
  
"salem, please tell me that's you and not some sick hallucination." she practically begged with the darkness. she needed something to keep her sane.   
  
 _ **Yes, it's me. I heard you, and I needed to keep my end of the deal. Disgraceful witches, what has the coven come to?**_

 __sabrina laughed at that, watching a black cat saunter towards her from the shadows. with a smile, she sat herself down on the ground as he met her.  
  
 _ **Talk to me, then. Not about this place. School.  
  
**_ ****she sighed at that. so much was going on, she felt like she couldn't keep track. sabrina explained everything. those assholes who bullied susie, to the books, to the party on her birthday. she even spoke to him about harvey, she'd begun to notice the cuts and bruises on his body. she knew what a dick his father was, but this was a new level. of course, he was too proud to speak about it. that boy deserved the world and more.  
  
 _ **You're anamoured with him, aren't you?  
  
**_ sabrina simply nodded.   
  
 __ **And you know of the forfeit witches must pay for loving mortals.**  
  
she nodded once more.   
  
salem sighed, shaking his head slightly before curling up at her side. 


End file.
